Positif
by sakuju95
Summary: Stivia: Sting et Juvia entretiennent une relation sexuel, se reconfortant l’un l’autre. Cependant un accident est bien vite arrivé, celui-ci permettra t-il de mettre en evidence des non-dits? Negatif ou Positif?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Et pourtant...

Ce soir là, elle s'était rendu dans une taverne et elle avait bu pour oublier. Pour s'éloigner pendant quelques heures de ces pensées qui la faisait tant souffrir et compressait sa poitrine. Cet homme aux cheveux noirs jaie qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Il l'avait vu. Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds et au sourire arrogant s'était avancé. Il avait demandé à se joindre à elle. Elle avait accepté hochant lentement la tête. Ils avaient discuté, les verres s'empilant à leur côté. Oui, ils avaient bu mais ils étaient restés conscients. Discutant tristement. Lui, venait d'être choisi pour être le maître de leur guilde et elle, s'était faite une fois de plus rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors ils s'étaient consolés et avaient désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors ils s'étaient dit, aller juste une fois, pour oublier juste quelques temps leurs problèmes. Une nuit seulement pour se sentir rassurée, en sécurité.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par se retrouver chaque soir dans un même lieu où leur solitude leur pesaient trop. Et ils s'embrassaient avec puissance et désespoir. Leurs peaux dénudées se serrant, s'entrechoquant l'un contre l'autre.

C'était une relation physique et rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Depuis quelques semaines, Juvia ne suivait plus le mage de glace et était souvent rêveuse à la guilde.

Et il avait fallut qu'elle tombe enceinte.

Assise près des toilettes, un test de grossesse entre les mains, elle était perdue, elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. En parler ou s'abstenir, garder cette enfant ou non.

Si seulement Meldy était là. Elle, sa meilleure amie était à leur actuel la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin.

D'autant plus que cette grossesse n'allait pas passer inaperçue. Elle se dit alors qu'elle allait comme même le dire à Erza qui était la seule au courant de la relation compliquée qu'elle entretenait avec Sting Eucliff. Et oui, car c'était pour le maître de la guilde Saber Tooth que le cœur de Juvia avait flanché.


	2. Chapitre1

Ce matin là, était un matin comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais pas pour tout le monde.

Alors que tous les dragons slayer assis à une table de la guilde, parlaient de leurs nouvelles techniques acquises lors d'une longue semaine d'entraînement.

Il se figèrent tous, sentant une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Il se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Natsu se leva avec fraqua et courut en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il se jeta sur la personne qui venait venait de passer la porte d'entrer, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Natsu: Sting!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

Luxus : Natsu! triple idiot attends! ce n'est pas Sting.

? ? ? : Na ... Natsu-san? Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur Juvia? Pourriez-vous vous écarter.. Ju...Juvia est écrasée.

En effet, ce n'était pas le dénommé Sting mais Juvia qui se tenait sous le mage de feu.

Celui-ci s'empourpra autant et aussi vite que la bleue. Se levant et se confondant d'excuses.

Mirajane face à cette scène, s'empressa de prendre une photo souvenir, tandis que Natsu aidait la mage d'eau à se lever.

Celle-ci, les joues toujours en feu alla s'asseoir à une table isolée, dans un coin sombre de la guilde.

En arrivant, Grey fut surpris de ne pas se faire écraser de câlins par une certaine mage à la chevelure bleuté et encore plus de voir tous les dragons slayer discuter sérieusement en lançant des regards vers un coin sombre et isolé de la guilde.

Il s'approcha alors.

Gray : Vous en fait une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gajeel : Il se passe que Juvia porte l'odeur du plus arrogant des dragons slayer que la Terre est jamais portée.

Luxus: Tu te souviens il fait parti de Sabertooth, d'ailleurs il est devenu le maître de cette guilde.

Gray : Quoi? Sting... Sting Eucliff l'un des deux dragons jumeaux ?

Wendy : Exact d'ailleurs vous trouvez pas que Juvia a quelque chose de changé? A pars le fait qu'elle ai la même odeur que Sting-San, depuis quelques jours

Natsu : C'est vrai elle est différente. Il y a quelque chose d'autre mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Gajeel : Elle est mélancolique comme si elle redevenait la Juvia de Phantom Lord.

Gray : Elle ne me suit plus et m'appelle par mon prénom

Luxus : En fait elle est où ?

Wendy : Je ne sais pas, elle a disparu

Natsu : On a qu'à demander à Mira!

Gajeel/Gray/Luxus : Ce serait moins suspect si c'est Wendy qui lui demandait, sinon Mira va se poser des questions et...

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leurs phrases que Natsu était déjà parti en hurlant le prénom de la mannequin.

Natsu : Eh! mira ! !

MiraJane : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu?

Natsu: Elle est où Juvia?

MiraJane : Juvia? elle est partie se rafraîchir

Natsu: Oui mais où?!

Mira Jane (un sourire énigmatique étirant ces lèvres): Au toilette. Pourquoi?

Natsu: OK ! Merci Mira ! À au fait ?

La mannequin releva la tête en direction de Natsu

Natsu: Lucy arrive quand de sa mission ?

Mira Jane : Elle est encore la mission de collaboration avec Yukino, ce soir ou demain matin je pense

Natsu : OK ! Salut Maira !

Mira Jane : A plus tard Natsu « pense (tiens bizarre Natsu qui s'intéresse à Juvia et le groupe des chasseurs tous regrouper. Je pense que ça va être intéressant) »

Une fois Natsu de retour, il informa les autres de l'endroit où se trouvait la bleue. Étant donné que Wendy était la seule fille à la table, elle alla rejoindre la bleue. Une fois rentrée, elle appela Juvia à mon plusieurs reprises, mais n'eut de réponse que des bruit de vomissements. Elle s'approcha alors et trouva la mage d'eau accoudé à la cuvette des toilettes, en train de rendre son petit déjeuner.

Wendy : Ju...Juvia-chan ! Je je vais te tenir les cheveux !

Juvia (vomissements) Merci Wendy-chan.

Wendy : Je t'examinerai après

Julia : Ce n'est ... Pas la peine... Juvia c'est déjà... Ce qu'elle a, ça va passer.

Wendy (l'air inquiète): D'accord mais si ça ne va pas tu peux compter sur moi.

Le soir arrivée, Juvia attendait sur un banc à la gare de Magniolia. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Sting, voulant tout deux se parler. Oui, Juvia s'était décidé à l'informer de sa récente grossesse.

Quand le train entra en gare, ce ne fut pas le blanc mais Yukino qui arriva accompagner de Lucy. Elle revenait d'une mission spéciale constellationistes. En les voyant arriver, Juvia s'avança et alla les saluer chaleureusement.

Puis Yukino lui dis qu'elle avait à lui parler en privé. Elle pris la bleu par le bras affichant une mine sombre. Une fois seul, la bleue fixa la constellationiste attendant une quelconque parole, sentant don't cœur battre irrégulièrement et son estomac se nouer. Elle savait au fond d'elle que rien de bon n'allait sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Puis le moment attendu arriva.

Yukino: Juvia-chan ? Tu attends Sting n'est-ce pas! ?

Commença la jeune femme en se pinçant les lèvres ( Yukino est au courant de leur histoire.)

Juvia : Oui pourquoi il y a un problème?

Quelle nouvelle Juvia va t'elle apprendre? Et pourquoi Sting n'est-il pas venu?

La suite dans un prochain chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci vous aura plus!


	3. Chapitre2

Bonjour ou Bonsoir! Merci de suivre ma fanfiction :)

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, conseils, critiques constructives et idées. Ainsi qu'à aimer si c'est le cas!

Bonne lecture!

Xoxo,

Sakuju

Précédemment :

Yukino: Juvia-chan ? Tu attends Sting n'est-ce pas! ?

Commença la jeune femme en se pinçant les lèvres ( Yukino est au courant de leur histoire.)

Juvia : Oui pourquoi il y a un problème?

*

Yukino :Je suis vraiment désolé Juvia, je... crois moi j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi...

Juvia : De...de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??? Tu commences à me faire peur! Sting... Sting va bien?

La blanche détournait sans cesse le regards pour ne pas avoir à croiser celui plein de détresse de la bleu, dont l'inquiétude montait d'un cran à chaque seconde.

Juvia se sentait mal.

Une boule dans la gorge, les larmes aux yeux, l'estomac tordu. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de son corps connaissait le malheur qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

La peur la dévorait et c'était comme si son corps d'eau c'était subitement asséché.

Soudainement, Yukino leva la tête. Elle arborait un air désolé et compatissant.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche deux fois sans que nul son en sorte.

Yukino : Sting m'a demandé de... de te faire passer un message.

Juvia : Da.. d'accord..

Yukino : Il veut arrêter tout contact avec toi... Il est en couple maintenant et avec le Sorcerer Magazine il ne voudrait pas que... enfin l'honneur de la guilde...

Juvia n'avait pas bronché, pas sourciller. De sa bouche n'était sorti pas une parole, pas une plainte, pas un cri. Elle se contenta alors de sourire. Tandis que le vent en bon allié, de son souffle avait déplacé la frange de la jeune femme sur ces yeux qui eux, trahissaient l'immense souffrance que ces mots lui avait infligé.

Juvia : Merci Yukino-chan... t- tu pourras lui dire que J- Juvia est heureuse pour lui... heureuse qu'il est retrouvé du bonheur. Maintenant Juvia va rentrer...Il est tard et.. elle se sent.. fatiguée. À la prochaine

Sans que Yukino n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la bleu tourna les talons et entreprît une marche rapide. Ces talons claquants sur le sol froid. Les larmes à ces yeux semblaient figés comme bloqués à cette instant où la sentence destructrice fut déversée sur la bleu.

Puis la jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du grand boulevard central de la ville.

Elle leva la tête en direction du ciel et libéra ces émotions.

Une larme roula, une goutte de pluie tomba, puis une autres, puis d'autres.

Les plaintes et les pleurs s'échappèrent enfin des lèvres blessées de la bleu, qu'elle avait mordu avec force pour résister.

Les forces de la bleu l'abandonnèrent sous la pluie d'émotions qui se déversaient à présent.

Plus que jamais à cette instant, elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait seule.

Puis dans un soupir, elle murmura.

Juvia: Plic Plac Ploc à quoi est-ce que Juvia s'attendait...

—————————-

1 semaine. 1 semaine était passé à la guilde pendant lesquelles le sourire et la bonne humeur de la bleu était absent. Ce manque se faisait de plus en plus ressentir chez certains membres proches de la bleu. Gajeel était allé la voir mais celle-ci n'avait pas daigné lui ouvrir la porte. Répétant seulement qu'elle était un peu malade et avait besoin de se reposer et d'être seule. D'autres membres avaient tenté leurs chance en vain.

Cela faisait 1 semaine. 1 semaine pendant laquelle une lourde pluie s'abattait sur Magnolia.

Juvia en était maintenant à 1 mois de grossesse.

Elle se sentait perdu et plus que jamais seule. Mais également terrifiée à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un s'introduire dans son cœur ou simplement pouvoir apercevoir sa fragilité.

Chaque soir elle espérait se réveiller le matin réalisant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Bien sûr elle n'avait aucun ressentiment envers cet enfant qu'elle portait. Il était au contraire la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas chavirer. Elle l'aimait déjà et comptait lui apporter tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Mais cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait, ce nouvel abandon qu'elle avait subit, lui tordait l'estomac, l'étouffait, l'isolait. Comment était elle censée réagir? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle se sentait vide et seule. Et malgré sa retissance, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, de soutien, d'amour.

De lui?

———————————-

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Xoxo

Sakuju


End file.
